Who wants a Prince Charming?
by a bit of slytherin
Summary: Fairytales always end with "and they lived happily ever after." I don't want a happily ever after. I don't want some pompous prince to sweep me off my feet. And I certainly don't want and or need a prince charming.


**Hey, I'm a bit of slytherin and this is my first ever Glee story! **

**I'm also a huge fan of Disney and there will be many Disney movie references in this story, just a heads up. **

**This is in fact a puckleberry story, cause I just lurve that pairing! **

**So please review and enjoy!**

**-I don't own Glee (if I did Darren would have way more lines!)**

* * *

_Oh, happily ever after, wouldn't you know, wouldn't you know_

_Oh, skip to the ending, who'd like to know, I'd like to know_

_Author of the moment, can you tell me, do I end up, do I end up happy?_

_We all have a story to tell_

_Whether we whisper or yell_

_We all have a story, of adolescence and all it's glory_

_We all have a story to tell_

_Happily ever after - He is We_

* * *

Rachel

_And they lived happily ever after. What a stupid, idiotic theory. More than half of all marriages end in divorce. Teenagers get pregnant and their lives turn to hell. Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Ariel, Jasmine. They are all beautiful princesses. Of course they got their happily ever afters. Disney magic just works that way. But what about us ordinary girls? We have to force our way through a sexist world and fight to keep ourselves from going under. Some women give in, claiming its easier to give up rather than fight. I disagree. My sights are set. I will never give in. I will stay true to myself and no prince charming will sway that. Even if there was such thing as a Prince Charming. _

I looked around from my spot leaning against my locker. Students walked past and pushed through the crowds to get to their next class. Couples were locked on to each other and jocks pushed one another around jokingly. I shook my head.

_Nope, no princes anywhere in sight. _

A clump of cheerios stalked past.

_And no princesses either._

My mouth quirked into a small smirk at my own joke. I checked the time on my phone and sharply turned around to stash my books and head to Glee club. I grabbed a folder that was stuffed with sheet music and headed for the classroom. My feet walked with fast strides as I maneuvered through the halls. I turned and entered the room reserved for Glee club, as usual I was the first one there. I set my folder down on a chair and walked around the room.

The insturments lay untouched and the band kids were no where to be seen. The chairs were all alined and waiting for my fellow glee-clubbers. I sighed in content. I loved this room. It held so many memories. Some I want to forget, some I couldn't live without. I checked the time, I had a minute or two before the rest of the club would trickle in. I spun around quickly to make sure no one was around. I glanced down at my folder full of sheet music and then up at the open door. Look down and then back up. Down and up. Down and up. I ran swiftly to the door and shut it. I spun and pushed off the door towards the chair that held my songs. I flipped through until I landed on a suitable song. I pulled it out and set up my Ipod to play. I looked at the dor once more before hitting play.

Music began to play out from the small speakers and I took a deep breath before opening my mouth to sing the lyrics.

_What I love most about rivers is:_  
_You can't step in the same river twice_  
_The water's always changing, always flowing_  
_But people, I guess, can't live like that_  
_We all must pay a price_  
_To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing_

I spun around the room my arms out wide as I belted the notes and sang to my hearts content.

_What's around the riverbend  
Waiting just around the riverbend  
_

_I look once more_  
_Just around the riverbend_  
_Beyond the shore_  
_Where the gulls fly free_  
_Don't know what for_  
_What I dream the day might send_  
_Jut around the riverbend_  
_For me_  
_Coming for me_

_I feel it there beyond those trees_  
_Or right behind these waterfalls_  
_Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming_  
_For a handsome sturdy husband_  
_Who builds handsome sturdy walls_  
_And never dreams that something might be coming?_  
_Just around the riverbend_  
_Just around the riverbend_

_I look once more_  
_Just around the riverbend_  
_Beyond the shore_  
_Somewhere past the sea_  
_Don't know what for ..._  
_Why do all my dreams extend_  
_Just around the riverbend?_  
_Just around the riverbend ..._

I slowed to a stop and ducked my head. My voice came out softer as I breathed out the next verses.

_Should I choose the smoothest curve_  
_Steady as the beating drum?_  
_Should I marry Kocoum?_  
_Is all my dreaming at an end?_

I stopped and jerked my head up suddenly to sing to the ceiling of the room.

_Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver_

My arms raised as I held out the note but slowly fell as the song ended.

_Just around the riverbend?_

I panted, regaining my breath. I turned and ran to stop the Ipod before it began playing another song. I hit pause and looked up when I heard the door open. I flung the device in my bag and sat in a chair as Noah Puckerman sauntered in. He lumbered around the room a little before he set his gaze on me. He sighed and stared at me. I fidgeted a little before adressing him.

"Umm, hello Noah. How are you doing?"

He shrugged and collapsed into a chair. His head lolled back and he lazily turned it toward me.

"Morning Berry."

I nodded stiffly and returned to my music folder. We sat there in a somewhat awkward silence for a couple minutes before the rest of the club filtered in. I straightened up when Kurt and Blaine entered. Their heads were turned towards each other and their hands were locked. I smiled at them and their hapiness. I was happy for Kurt. He found his prince charming. Of course, Blaine was probably the only prince charming in the building. If he wasn't gay...

Well never mind. I'm not focused on getting a boyfriend. My future is all that matters to me right now. High School drama will not keep me from Broadway. I'm going to leave my mark on the world.

I snap back into reality when Kurt and Blain sit behind me. honestly, they go everywhere together. They could be described as one person. Kurt reached over and squeezed my shoulder. Of course, I jumped three feet in the air. I gave a little squeal and turned around swiftly. Apparently to swiftly because I almost fell off my chair. When I finally face Klaine's face (Kurt + Blaine = Klaine) they had a small smile on their face. Most likely from amusement. Jerks.

I smacked both of them on the shoulder before speaking.

"What do you guys want?"

"Well, Kurt and I were going to go to Breadsticks tonight and we were wondering if you wanted to join us."

Blaine leaned forward and since his arm was around Kurt, Kurt moved forward as well. I smiled at them and waved my hand at them.

"Oh no. That's okay. You two enjoy yourselves. Besides I want to work on this number I started."

Kurt sighed and shook his head.

"Let me guess, it's a Disney song again?"

I nodded energetically. I love Disney.

He smiled and I returned it.

"I can't wait to hear it. But, why do you always choose Disney songs?"

I was about to respond but was cut off by Mr. Shue running in. I gave Kurt a quick look to tell him I would tell him later and turned my attention to the front. Before I turned to Mr. Shue though, something caught my eye. Noah Puckerman quickly turning his head, in the opposite direction of me. Was he looking at me or something? I gave a quick span of my surroundings and noticed that Quinn was standing next to me. He must have been staring at her.

He is definitely not a Prince Charming.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you stick with me!**

-I don't own Disney and I never will *sniff*-

**Title for next Chapter - _Almost There_**

**_Review please! _**

**-bit of slytherin**


End file.
